1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple network electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, an electronic circuit for waveform shaping and noise elimination for example comprises two resistors and one capacitor connected in T-configuration where a midpoint between the voltage-dividing resistors is grounded via the capacitor. JP-A-8-130161 proposes reduction of mounting area and simplification of mounting operation in mounting a plurality of such circuits on a mother substrate by integrating these circuits on one surface of a chip substrate. Since each unit circuit includes three elements, the electronic component disclosed in the above document can be fabricated relatively easily by forming a thick-film resistors or a thick-film capacitor on one surface of the chip substrate.
FIG. 11 shows an example of impedance matching circuit for output from an LSI. The circuit includes voltage-dividing resistors arranged between an input and an output terminals, and a midpoint of the resistors is grounded via a capacitor element while also being connected to a logic power supply (Vcc). Recently, there is an increasing tendency for an LSI to have multiple output pins. Consequently, for impedance matching of all the output pins, it is desirable to provide a multiple electronic component which includes a plurality of impedance matching circuits arranged side by side in order to reduce the area occupied by such circuits on the mother substrate while simplifying the mounting operation.
However, since the impedance matching circuit has four elements connected crosswise on equivalent circuits, it is difficult to form a plurality of such circuits arranged side by side on one surface of the substrate by thick-film printing.
The present invention, which has been conceived under the circumstances described above, aims to provide a multiple network electronic component which includes a plurality of side-by-side circuits each having a crosswise-connected structure in equivalent circuitry, and which can be fabricated at a low cost.
To fulfill the above-mentioned object, the present invention employs the technical measures.
A multiple network electronic component according to the present invention comprises an insulator having a first element-forming surface and a second element-forming surface spaced thicknesswise from the first element-forming surface, a plurality of first intermediate film conductors formed on the first element-forming surface and spaced from each other, a plurality of second intermediate film conductors formed on the second element-forming surface and spaced from each other in corresponding relation to the first intermediate film conductors, and a plurality of through-conductive paths penetrating the insulator for electrically connecting each of the first intermediate film conductors to a corresponding one of the second film conductors. The first element-forming surface is formed with a plurality of first elements and a plurality of second elements. Each of the first and second elements has one end connected to a respective one of the first intermediate film conductors. The second element-forming surface is formed with a plurality of third elements and a plurality of fourth elements. Each of the third and fourth elements having one end connected to a respective one of the second intermediate film conductors.
Preferably, either or all of the first intermediate film conductors, the second intermediate film conductors, the first elements, the second elements, the third elements, and the fourth elements are formed by thick-film printing. Particularly, each of the elements may be suitably formed by thick-film printing. Since each of the first intermediate film conductors on the first element-forming surface is electrically connected to a respective one of the second intermediate film conductors on the second element-forming surface via the through-conductive path, the first to fourth elements are considered to be connected crosswise in equivalent circuitry. Thus, the electronic component may be considered to have a plurality of side-by-side sets of crosswise-connected elements.
According to a preferred embodiment, the first intermediate film conductors and the second intermediate film conductors are formed along a center line of the insulator, and the first elements and the fourth elements are formed on one side of the insulator while the second elements and the third elements are formed on opposite side of the insulator.
With this arrangement, the intermediate film conductor may be easily and efficiently connected to the inner ends of each paired elements on a respective element forming surface in side-by-side relationship with other pairs of elements by thick-film printing.
According to a preferred embodiment, one of each first element and each fourth element has another end connected individually to a respective one of plural terminal electrodes formed at one edge of the insulator while the other of each first element and each fourth element is connected to a common film conductor which is connected to a terminal electrode formed at said one edge of the insulator. Further, one of each second element and each third element has another end connected individually to a respective one of plural terminal electrodes formed at an opposite edge of the insulator while the other of each second element and each third element is connected to a common film conductor which is connected to a terminal electrode formed at said opposite edge of the insulator.
In this case, each of the through-conductive paths preferably has a cross-sectional area which is smaller than a surface area of the respective first or second intermediate film conductor. This leads to an advantageous structure in which one of the first to fourth elements which are connected crosswise is connected to a common ground for example while another of these elements is connected to a common power supply for example.
According to a preferred embodiment, one of each first element, each second element, each third element, and each fourth element connected to the common film conductor is a capacitor, whereas the remaining elements are resistors.
Such an arrangement provides an electronic component which comprises a plurality of impedance matching circuits arranged side by side for output from an LSI for example.
According to another preferred embodiment, one of each first element, each second element, each third element, and each fourth element connected to the common film conductor is a jumper element.
Such an arrangement provides an electronic component which comprises a plurality of side-by-side circuits each including three elements substantially connected in T-shape.
According to a preferred embodiment, the first element-forming surface is provided by an upper surface of a single insulating substrate, whereas the second element-forming surface is provided by a lower surface of the substrate.
This arrangement can contribute to a size reduction of the electronic component as a whole. In this case, each of the through-conductive paths may be a so-called via-hole.
According to another preferable embodiment, the first element-forming surface is provided by one surface of a first insulating substrate while the second element-forming surface is provided by one surface of a second insulating substrate. The first insulating substrate and the second insulating substrate are laminated together.
With this arrangement, the electronic component can efficiently fabricated by steps of separately preparing the first substrate and the second substrate, followed by bonding them together.
In this case, the first insulating substrate and the second insulating substrate may be laminated on each other with the first element-forming surface and the second element-forming surface directed in a same direction. Alternatively, the first insulating substrate and the second insulating substrate may be laminated on each other with the first element-forming surface and the second element-forming surface directed away from each other. Further alternatively, the first insulating substrate and the second insulating substrate may be laminated on each other with the first element-forming surface and the second element-forming surface directed toward each other.
According to the present invention, in any case, there is provided efficiently and at a low cost a multiple network electronic component in which a plurality of side-by-side circuits each including four crosswise-connected elements in equivalent circuitry.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clearer from the description of the preferred embodiments given below.